


Stiles Stilinski

by SecretGoldfish



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Businessman Derek, Derek is a very rich businessman who likes to take care of his pack, M/M, Online Dating, scott sets up an online dating profile for stiles and stiles uses it as a joke, the pack makes a profile for derek but he doesn't use it and the pack does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretGoldfish/pseuds/SecretGoldfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so basically Scott sets up an online dating profile for Stiles and then Stiles is like wow I am not pathetic but then he starts using it for fun. And Isaac, who is part of Derek's pack, shares a room at college with Stiles. Isaac and the rest of the pack also set up an online dating profile for Derek because Derek's a loser, except Derek never uses it because he's too cool and always working in his office or working out even though he's a werewolf, so the pack starts using Derek's profile to send people creepy messages. Stiles is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf fic and I'm pretty much new to this. DON'T HATE ME. (I know pretty much nothing about how colleges/universities in the US work.)

There are two days left before Stiles' first year at UCLA starts and he has literally nothing to do. He supposes he could get a job or go to a party and find someone to make out with but Stiles would rather not go alone and Scott is busy with Allison.  
Scott shares an apartment with Allison, who thankfully is rich enough to pay rent. Or well, her dad is and he doesn't hate Scott as much as he hates Stiles so he lets them share an apartment while he pays for it until Allison and Scott both get well-paying jobs.

Stiles shares a room at college with a shy but nice kid called Isaac Lahey. He doesn't talk much, or at all, and Stiles wonders if Isaac is in a gang when he sees him with his friends. They wear matching leather jackets and Stiles thinks it's pretty scary when the blonde girl with blood red lips winks at him. Stiles mentally swears he isn't blushing. He knows she's got a boyfriend though because Isaac told him so. 

After that there's only one day left until classes start and everyone, even Stiles' friends, thinks it's a little bit sad that Stiles has been here for _days_ and he has barely gone out. So there's only one day left until classes start and Stiles is at Scott and Allison's place. Allison has gone out with her best friend since high school so they're watching Fight Club in the living room.

The two of them don't talk until Scott abruptly turns to Stiles 12 minutes after the movie starts.  
"So what do you think about online dating sites?"

Stiles, who is a bit confused, says, "I don't know, I think they're pretty weird."

"Well, so are you, so I think it's a pretty good match," and then Scott puts his left arm around Stiles and grins, "Don't you think?"  
"No."

"Come on! Why not?" After that it's half an hour of Scott being annoying and begging Stiles to make himself an online dating profile.  
"Ugh. Fine, but you can set it up for me if you want this so badly," and Scott throws his arms up in the air with a happy smile.

"You're lucky you're my best friend," Stiles says and it only hurts a little when Scott replies with, "I'm your _only_ friend." But Scott's grinning so they both know it's only meant as a joke, except it's true. Besides Scott, Stiles has no one. You could count Allison as a friend but that's only because of Scott.

They don't speak again until it's 11 pm and Stiles stands up to go.

"Hey, I need to go, classes start tomorrow. You think you'll be fine on your own?" Stiles jokes and pats Scott on his head.

"Oh ha-ha, I'm not a kid. Anyways, I set up your online profile. I'll text you your username and password and all in a bit."

And when they're done hugging and saying goodbye, Stiles feels lonely only a little bit.

-

Only after brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed that night does Stiles decide to check out the online dating site. He cringes at his username. Stiles' profile makes him sound like a 13 year old boy and his picture makes him look like one. It's a picture of Stiles from last summer. He notices that Scott has already found matches and started conversations with them. There's a profile with a picture of a man in a suit who, Stiles thinks, looks too good to be true and when he looks at the guy's interests, Stiles whispers to himself, "Even the attractive ones are weird. Likes _barking and growling_ at people?" He checks "his" and LoneWolf69's conversation.

 **LoneWolf69:** so what r u wearin, sexy?

 **NiceGuyStilinski:** a purple hoodie and jeans

Stiles takes a look at his purple hoodie hanging over his chair.

Seriously, Scott? 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf fic and I'm pretty much new to this. DON'T HATE ME. (I know pretty much nothing about how colleges/universities in the US work.)


End file.
